Looking in through the Glass
by quirkyTulip
Summary: John is a muggle-born on his way to his first year at hogwarts! On the way, everyone makes fun of one house in particular... the house he ends up being sorted into!John must battle being in the unpopular house, filled with people he doesn't like, along with being a teenager going through everyday teenager problems.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts express

**Hey guys! this is my first fic :D hope you enjoy~~ 3**

* * *

As John Egbert boarded the Hogwarts Express, he turned round one last time to wave goodbye to his dad. His dad was sad to see his son go, but proud that he'd made it into such an interesting school. John's dad was a muggle, and it was only a few months ago that he and his son learnt the wonders of magic and everything magical.

Well… not everything. That was why John was going to school – to learn the mysteries of magic! From actual, real live wizards! He couldn't help but let a big, cheesy grin spread across his face. He felt bad for his dad, being left at home all alone, but he knew the adventures he was going to have, the friends he was going to meet, would be better than he could ever experience at home.

So he got on the train and started down the carriage, wondering where he should sit. He made his way to the back to the train, dragging his suitcase behind him and trying not to bump into anyone, and finally made it to an almost-empty compartment.

In one corner sat a blond boy – his hair was almost _white _– staring out the window and away from him. John cleared his throat and the boy turned around. John was met by a pair of really lame anime shades and a blank expression.

"Uh… hey" said John, "Can I sit in here?"

"Sure." Said the blond boy and he pointed to the seat opposite him.

"Thanks." Said John. He lifted his suitcase with some trouble and put it above him and then sat down opposite the guy in the shades.

"I'm John," said John, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Dave." He said. "You also a first year?"

"Yeah!" John laughed, "I had no idea magic existed till I got my letter a few months ago."

"A muggle born," said a new voice. You could hear the interested smile in the words. John and Dave turned to the door of the compartment. A pretty but slightly scary looking girl with hair to her shoulders stood in the doorway. She too wore sunglasses, but hers were tinted cherry red. "I've never met a muggle born before," she said and sat down next to Dave.

"Sure sit on down wherever you want,"said Dave. You could tell he was joking though.

"What's a muggle born?" asked John. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. He had no idea what such a word meant!

"It's what you are," said the girl, giggling into her hand.

"And what am I?" said John, still feeling very confused.

"It's someone who is without wizarding parents," said another new voice. This one also belonged to a girl. The three heads turned round to see who is belonged to: a gorgeous blonde girl stood in the doorway. She wore a purple hairband and carried a large book in her hands, "Or, that's what I understand at least." She said, coming closer into the carriage, "May I sit?"  
"Go ahead," said the cherry-tinted shades girl, "Be my guest."

"Thank you. My name is Rose."

"And I'm Terezi."

"Nice to meet you, Terezi."

"Is it?"

"I think so. I certainly _hope _so." Rose laughed. "Did I hear your names were Dave and John?"

"You've got good ears," said Dave, smiling, "Were you spying on us?" Rose just smiled back, not answering.

"So is it bad?" asked John.

"Is what bad?" answered Rose.

"That I don't have wizard parents? Am I gonna stand out because of it?" He could feel his hands start to sweat.

Terezi laughed loudly, "Yes!" she shouted, "It's an awful thing, oh everyone is going to _hate _you John. Everyone in Hogwarts! Especially me – I will make you my personal enemy."

"Woah woah woah, really?" Dave said. He looked shocked.

"Of course not," said Rose, "Terezi is making a joke. It's fine John, no one will judge you for it, I'm sure. I certainly won't. I'm also a muggle born witch."

"Phew!" said John, "I got worried there…. You got me good, Terezi."

Terezi giggled.

"I take it you're also a muggle born, then?" Rose asked Dave, "Judging from your reaction, I mean."

"That I am," he said, "My family is as muggle as it can get. I don't think there has ever been a wizard in the Strider family."

"Strider – nice surname," laughed Terezi, "And I hate to be a downer, but unfortunately there are some who _will _judge you guys for it."

"Really?" gasped John, "But Rose said-"

"Rose is a muggle born, so I don't expect her to know everything." Terezi interrupted.

"It is true, I was not aware," sighed Rose. "Will people really judge us?"

"Yes. I won't, I don't care about your family. It's not fair to judge anyone based on that. And it is my opinion that anyone who _does _judge you for it is a useless sack of shit! …After all, it's not like you can help who your family are."

"Amen to that," said Dave.

Terezi continued, "But some people are pretty racist. Most of them are in Slytherin, so as long as you don't get sorted into _that _house, you should be just fine!"

"Slytherin?" questioned John, "What's that?"

Terezi laughed, "Don't you know anything?"

"Not really…"

"I'm also surprised you did not look into the school at all," said Rose, "Did you not think it would be usefull to know where you're going?"  
"I guess I wasn't really thinking…" said John.

"Hey, I have no idea what a Slythithithin is either." Interjected Dave, sitting up straight.

"Slytherin, you goop," said Terezi.

"Sor-ree," smiled Dave.

"Allow me to explain," said Rose, and she began the principle of the four houses of Hogwarts. Terezi cut in every now and then to make more remarks or to laugh.

"Oh boy," said John, "I sure hope I don't end up in Slytherin…"

"I seriously doubt it," said Terezi, "You don't seem like the type at all."

"No?" asked John hopefully.

"Nah. You're too much of a baby."

"Hey!" said John, feeling a blush again,

The carriage door slid open all of a sudden, very slowly and carefully. A timid looking boy with a Mohawk peered in.

"Uh…." He started, "Hey."

No one said anything.

"Can I- would it be alright if I sat here?" he asked.

"Of course," said Rose, "come on in."

The boy;s face lit up. "Thanks!" he said gleefully. He sat next to John and looked round the little carriage, "I'm Tavros. I'm a first year."

"Coincidence," said Dave, "so are we," and he introduced them all. "How come you've changed carriage? We've been on the road for like three hours already."

"Yeah…" said Tavros looking down at his thumbs, "I wasn't really getting on with the people in my carriage. They were all kind of mean."

Terezi laughed loudly, "No way! You fled? Boy, you're an even bigger baby than Egbert!"

"Hey!" said John.

Tavros laughed timidly. "Yeah. I know… I am a baby… I mean, not a literal one. That would be silly. I couldn't get into secondary school if I was a _baby…_ Uh. But, yeah, I am a baby. I'm scared of everything and I;m not that good at anything either."

Terezi pointed at Tavros, "You're gonna be a _Hufflepuff _I just know it!" she laughed manically.

Tavros laughed shyly, "Yeah. Probably."

"Hey man, it's alright," said Dave, "someone's gotta be in Hufflepuff. Just sorry it's gonna be you."

"indeed," said Rose, "I would not like to be in that house. But if you're okay with it…"

"I will be oay with it," said Tavros, "I mean I'm hoping everyone in Hufflepuff will be like me… not like the people in the next carriage. They were just,.. really mean."

"Didn't you stick up for yourself?" asked John.

"Well, a little," said Tavros. He looked away from John's eyes.

"You mean 'not at all' right?" said John. He sighed, "You gotta stand up for yourself. I get that musta hurt your feelings and all but you can't let some nasty people make a fool outta you. You should have stayed and said something to them!"

"Well…. it was just… one girl really." Said Tavros.

"Oh man, and it was a _girl_?" said John.

"Hey," said Rose, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Nothing, nothing," said John quickly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend. Just, it sounded like he was talking about some big old bully."

"She _was _a big old bully," said Tavros all whiney, "I bet she'll be a Slytherin. What a nasty person. I – I could never stand up to a girl like that."

John sighed. He thought this Tavros guy was truly Pathetic. There was just no helping a guy like that. He instantly hoped he would not be sorted into the same house as him.

\- Bing bing bong –

A voice came over the tannoy and announced that the train would arrive soon.

John felt his heart beat hard in his chest and he smiled giddily. Soon, he would be a _real Hogwarts student_! He wouldn't be a normal person anymore, he'd be a wizard.

Across from him. Dave caught his eye and smiled. He looked just a little scared but was trying to cover it up with that cheeky grin of his. John smiled back at him. He hoped he'd be in the same house as him, or at least Rose or Terezi. Oh, he hoped.

And soon…. soon he would know.

* * *

**more to come really soon! pls tell me what you think and hope you liked it ::::)**


	2. The boats

**Kind of a short chapter but 2 new characters introduced yay!**

* * *

The kids got all of their luggage from the racks and went into the corridor to wait to get off the train. They were all in their dark, black Hogwarts robes and giggling madly – worry and nervous excitement rushed through them. The line started to move and the students got off the train one by one. They stepped int othe cold night air and shivered as they stood.

"Which way do, uh… which way should we go?" asked Tavros.

Just then a loud shout went over their heads, "First years follow me!" The voice was happy and excited, and came from a tall guy with black and red hair. The group followed the guy who led a procession of talkative students.

"Who are you?" asked Terezi, sniffing at him with interest.

"Name's Rufioh, haha what are you doing?" he said looking down at Terezi all curious-like with hands on hips.

"Sniffing." Said Terezi simply before she continued to follow the line of students. Dave laughed as he watched her.

"Wow," said Tavros, "You're, uh… really tall Rufioh. What uh… what do you do here?"

"I'm gameskeeper here," said Rufioh proudly. "I live in the hut just near the forest. I also teach Care for Magical Creatures. It's also my job to get all you first years to the boats. That's where we're headed now." He said, leading everyone.

"WOW!" squeaked Tavros, walking in step with the tall gameskeeper, "That sounds really really cool! Do you like, make the animals fight and stuff?"

Rufioh looked down at Tavros in shock, "Why would I do that?" he asked.

John grimaced too, "Oh wow Tavros that's disgusting, you like to make animals fight?"

Tavros blushed and looked to the floor, "No-n-no! I was just wondering…"

A loud cackle was heard from behind and a pretty but devious-looking blue-haired girl stepped out from the crowd, "Wow Tav," she said, "For a pure blood you sure no nothing about the wizarding world. You might as well be a muggle! Of course we're not going to see animals fight. Leave that shit at home." She cackled again before sprinting off to catch up with her friends.

John could no help but laugh at the girl's openness, even though it had been a little mean. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Her name is Vriska." Said Tavros sadly, "She;s not a very nice person."

"No shit," said Dave.

"Hmm." Said Rose, "Yes she seemed a little-"

"Truthful?" asked Terezi, giggling.

Rufioh stopped the procession in front of a great line of boats, "Alright guys! Here we are! These boats will take us to Hogwarts and give you your first look at the castle. You'd better profit from this time cos you won't be given this opportunity again! Four people per boat now, come on, step lively!"

John approached one of the boats. It was sitting on the surface of the water, bobbing. He breathed out and held his breath as he balanced his foot just over the boat, wondering the best way to get into the boat.

"Uh…." Said Tavros, "What are you waiting for John?"

"Shut up I'm concentrating!"

"Eep!"

"I believe John is having some difficulty," said Rose kindly. She looked a little nervous herself, "I think it would be best if you aimed for the middle of the boat."

"Want us to hold your hand as you get in?" Dave asked cheekily.

"No! I can get in myself!" said John, just as he lost his balance and fell straight into the boat, hitting his chin on the side.

"OW!" John shouted, tears in his eyes, "FUCK!"

"Is something the matter over here?" said Rufioh, coming up to join them, having heard the noise.

"John here is demonstrating how to become an acrobat," laughed Dave, "He's doing a great job." He said and he stepped neatly into the boat, followed by Rose. Terezi stepped in last, still giggling as she sat next to John.

"Hey…" said Tavros, "Where am I going to sit? You guys…. Uh… where do I go now?"

"There are tons of boats, Tavros. You'll find another one," said Terezi.

"Yeah." Said John, still rubbing at his hurt chin.

Tears got into Tavros' eyes as he looked down at the boat, whimpering. Rufioh put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry!" he said, "You can join me in my boat. I usually ride alone but I think I can make an exception just this once."

"R-r-r-really?" said Tavros. He looked very excited and he followed Rufioh to an empty boat.

"Thank god." Said john, "that kid is really getting on my nerves."

"Really?" said dave sarcastically, "You know, I hadn't noticed."

"Maybe he just takes some getting used to." Offered Rose, but she did not look convinced.

"The guy is hopeless," said John, "and besides-"

But then the boat was moving and he was lunged forwards – straight into Dave's chest.

"WOah!" said Dave looking embarrassed, "Easy there. Take it slow, don't be so keen."

"I'm sorry, it's cos the boat moved. Shut up." John sat up straight and looked out across the water.

The boat moved by itself – or by magic – along the water of the Hogwarts lake, up towards… a gigantic gothic castle that rose high in the sky like a black beacon of magic. It seemed quite scary really, but very cool. John could not wait to get inside!

* * *

**chapter 3 up soon! hope you enjoyed :D**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 3! this one's a long one haha... enjoy! :)**

* * *

The walk up to the castle was not very long, or at least went by very quickly. The new students had left the boats by the edge of the lake and Rufioh led the way over the grounds, keeping everyone in step behind him. They arrived at the entrance and John could not help but swallow hard.

The dark castle loomed over him sinisterly. He could not doubt that the place was beautiful, but the intimidating spires and spikes were enough to make even the bravest new students feel nervous.

"Dayum." Said Dave and he let out a low whistle, "I didn't think it was _that _big."

"Th-that… that's what she said." Whispered Tavros. Everyone turned to frown at him.

Rufioh led the way into the castle where they saw things very extraordinary. Some corridors were long and narrow whilst others were fat and took no time to cross at all. The architecture didn't seem to make any sense! The winding passages made John wonder how he would ever remember where any rooms were in this giant maze of a school.

"Did that painting just move?" asked Dave in a loud whisper.

"Dude I think it might have," John whispered back.

Suddenly the group of students came to a halt and a beautiful lady covered in piercings and body tattoos slinked into view from another corridor. She held a roll of parchment in her hand, and she smiled at the students as they gazed up at her in awe. She really was very beautiful.

"Porrim," said Rufioh, "I'll be handing the kiddywinks over to you."

"Don't call them that. It's creepy." said Porrim, chuckling. "Any trouble?" Porrim asked, voice like silk.

"None at all," smiled Rufioh, and he slipped down a corridor, going on ahead.

Porrim turned to the students, "Hello, first years," she said, "My name is Porrim and I will be your professor for Transfiguration. It also happens that I will be the one to guide you into the Main Hall. Before we go in, let me explain to you what is about to happen. We will take our place near the back, and you will wait your turn to be called." she held up the parchment and revealed that all their names were written on it, "Then, the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head, and you will take your seat at the house that has been chosen for you."

"So _that's _how they do it…" sight Tavros, happy.

Porrim smiled once more before she led the students down a few more corridors, and into the Main Hall.

Four gigantically long tables greeted them, with students cheering on all as they entered the Hall. Down at the end was another table, where all the professors sat. John spotted Rufioh sitting on the end and gave him a little wave.

The students were moved down the Hall, just as Porrim had said would happen. And there they waited their turn.

"Ampora, Eridan!" the first name was called out and a proud looking boy stepped out from the crowd. John could not help but giggle at the boy's hairstyle, and the purple dye in his fringe. What a dweeb!

Eridan sat on a stool in front of the school, and Porrim dangled the Sorting Hat over his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" it called out. A massive roar went up from the Slytherin table and Eridan rushed to join them.

The next student was a boy named Sollux Captor wearing glasses: each glass a different colour. He stared boredly at the crowd as he was sorted in Ravenclaw.

"Egbert, John."

John swallowed hard, his heart _pounding _in his chest, his palms feeling sweaty. Why did his name have to be so near the beginning of the alphabet? he cursed the gods of names and he walked very slowly and very carefully over to the stool, his mind rushing through all his new friends had said about the Houses. There had been talk about Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins…

_'Slytherin,'_ John thought, and he remembered the spidery bully girl his friends had said would probably end up in Slytherin, and the proud looking boy Eridan who had just taken his seat at the Slytherin table. They didnt seem like very reliable friends._ 'I definitely don't want to be in Slytherin.'_

He sat on the stool and Porrim placed the hat on his head, and he screwed his eyes shut, and all the while he was thinking,_ 'Not Slytherin… not Slytherin… not Slytherin…'_

He heard the hat chuckle.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" it asked demeaningly, "Yes I'm not sure you'd fit in well over there… although it could help you on your way to greatness…. Let's see. You're a tricky one. You have guts and bravery, but more importantly, friendship and resourcefulness… in that case… HUFFLEPUFF!"

John's eyes opened immediately, and he stared gobsmacked at the table that went up in cheers. He cast his eyes over to the friends he'd made and saw Terezi laughing loudly. Dave and Rose looked shocked by the news. Then John spotted the bully from before. She looked on at him with disgust.

On shaky legs, John got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table, sitting at the very end where there were empty places.

_'There must be a mistake,'_ he thought, and he put his head between his hands,_ 'I can't end up here… I can't-'_

"Well hey, friend."

John looked around to see a boy with mad hair going everywhere sit down next to him. "Oh." Said John, "Hello."

"Looks like I all got up and got sorted into the same motherfucking house as you, friend." The boy smiled. John could not help but grimace a little.

"Sorry," John said, "I missed it. What's your name?"

"Gamzee, moterhfucker." The boy laughed.

A pretty girl with dark hair and round spectacles was sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was Rose's turn.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out, and John saw the girl's face fall – also in shock and bewilderment. John supposed he was happy he at least was not the _only _one who did not seem all that happy about the House they were sorted into.

Next came a girl who John could only describe as "cute" or "cat-like." She was purrfectly still as the hat was placed on her head, and when she was sorted into Hufflepuff she gave a squeal of happiness and bounded towards their table with glee, taking her seat opposite John.

Two girls were sorted next, Kanaya into Ravenclaw and Aradia into Hufflepuff as well. Then it was Tavros' turn. The boy took a very obvious deep breath before taking his first step forward – and promptly tripping over his own leg. Snickers erupted round the Great Hall, and Porrim silenced them with a stern look into the sea of giggling faces.

Trembling, Tavros took his seat. The Sorting Hat had barely touch his head before it announced, "HUFFLEPUFF."

"Shit." John muttered under his breath. The _one _person he didn't want to have to be with. John groaned at the thought of Tavros running around after him every day, all year long.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Nepeta, "You look like you swallowed a fly."

"Yeah – I'm, I'm fine." said John, "Thanks."

Tavros bounded over and asked Gamzee to move over one so he could sit beside John. John could practically feel his heart drop down into his stomach as the boy exclaimed, "Lucky, huh? I was afraid none of us would be sorted into this house," and he laughed.

"Yeah," said John, turning back to the Sorting Hat to see a girl sorted into Gryffindor. He looked on enviously, "Lucky…"

It came as no surprise to John when the bully who'd hung around them at the boats was sorted into Slytherin, along with another very tough looking boy. Dave had been sorted into Gryffindor, along with Terezi. He watched glumly as they sat in a group of other first years, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

John turned round to look at the Slytherin table. Rose sat among the bullies from the carriage next door. She caught his eye and smiled sadly. John returned the look.

There was a tinkling of glass and John looked up to see someone calling for attention: she was an adorable looking young woman, with long flowy hair that went right down her back. She stood and announced to the school, "Welcome furst years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And welcome back, older students. To those of you who don't know, I am your Headmastpurr, Meulin." She smiled at the crowd. John was surprised – such a young and innocent-looking girl was in charge of a school this big? He thought it was very strange, but supposed she must be a very strong person.

"Congratulations to you all for getting this far. The real challenge comes tomorrow, when lessons start! But for now – let us feast!"

The plates in front of John's eyes suddenly filled with all manner of food – potatoes, chicken, roast beef, gravy – there was even a bowl of porridge that Tavros helped himself to. John tuck in eagerly as he listened to the conversation between his new classmates.

"I'm not surprised I got sorted into Hufflepuff, really," said Nepeta, "We're known for our love of animals after all."

"We are?" said John. "I've never had a pet or anything. I'm not sure I'm all that good with animals, actually."

"Really?" asked Nepeta, "Well I'm sure you'll be purrfect in Care of Magical Creatures… too bad that doesn't start for a few years though."

"Yeah," said John emptily.

"I prefer animals that are dead," said Aradia grabbing a chicken leg, "Too hard to eat when they're alive!"

John's housemates laughed but he could not see the funny side of it. Try as he might, John just could not get into the conversation. His eyes were focused on the Gryffindors, sat right in front of him. This new year – this new _life _– was not starting out well. He only hoped it would get better…

* * *

**thank you fur reading! :)**


	4. Entering the Hufflepuff Dorms

**Short chapter this time - sorry! the next chapter should be good though :D first lessons !**

* * *

After the amazing dinner, John found himself feeling very sleepy. He immediately tried to shake himself awake.

'Come on, John,' he thought, 'You're about to start life as a _wizard. _You can't fall asleep _now._'

One by one, the houses were led to their dormitories for bed. John wondered what his new room was going to look like – and then an awful thought came to his mind. He looked to his left, to where Tavros and Gamzee were talking loud and enthusiasticaly about their favourite rap groups (Vanilla Ice and Fort Minor). He couldn't help but let another groan escape him.

"Are you alright?" asked Nepeta, bounding up to his side, "that isn't the furrst time you've groaned like that this evening. Are you feeling sick?"

John smiled. The gril was sweet, after all. Just a little obsessed with the whole cat thing for some strange reason. He realised he shouldn.t be so quick to judge. She seemed harmless, after all.

"I'm okay, thanks." He said, and changed the subject to where the Hufflepuff dorm might be hidden in the castle.

"I've heard it's behind some barrels," chirped Aradia, "But I have no idea where that could be."

"Oh God, that sounds like such a chore to move them…" said John.

John noticed that they were going downstairs a lot and said, "Oh God, I really hope we're not going to the dungeons."

"Dungeons?" said Aradia, a wide grin on her face, "That sounds amazing! Oh I hope we _are _going to the dungeons." Nepeta agreed that the dungeons sounded like a very fun place to hide out in, purrfect for a common room. John could only grumble.

They came across a large painting of a big bowl of fruit, as tall as the ceiling, and rounded a small corner. Really it looked like a tiny, tiny corridor that would not lead to anywhere important, and the students had to walk in single file. At the end of the long corridor was a small enclosure, full of barrels.

"Wow." Said Tavros, "I- I certainly hope no one knows over these barrels."

"Why's that, Tav?" asked Gamzee.

"Cos they might trip someone over, a-and then, heh, they might do a barrel roll."

The two laughed like they were on laughing gas. Aradia joined in. John could only look at them glumly.

The prefect leading the Hufflepuffs called for attention and produced his wand from his pocket. He walks to the barrel that was in the direct middle of the room and tapped it a few times. He said loudly, for all to hear, "Helga Hufflepuff!" and a doorknob appeared on the barrel.

The prefect gripped the doorknob and opened it wide, revealing a gold and black common room inside. The Hufflepuffs streamed in, eager to see what their new home for 7 years could look like.

The room was circular, and all around were small circle-shaped windows and comfy-looking, squashy settees. There were a few wooden tables here and there, to go with the wooden floor and the beams in the ceiling, and a chandelier hung up above in the centre of the room, bright flowers dangling out of it. There were a few potted plants beside the windows, and a roaring fire at one end.

"Wow," said all the first years in unision. The Hufflepuff common room was a very cozy looking place. It sort of reminded John of a Hobbit hole, what with all the circles and the comfy looking places to sit.

The prefect called for attention again, and told the first years that the girls were to go through the door on the right, and the boys through the door on the left, in order to find their dormitories. Their names would be written on the door. Then he bid them all goodnight.

Even though there was so much excitement to be felt, John felt his tired eyes drooping again, and so he said goodnight to the girls and headed upstairs with Tavros and Gamzee. They easily found the door with their names on it, and entered the room.

Another cozy room was waiting for them. Three large four-poster beds made of mahogony wood, with dark gold and black identical covers. At the end of each bed was a trunk with their names written on it. He found his suitcase by the side of his bed.

The three undressed and quickly got into their pyjamas, all deciding that they should get an early night to wake up for their first day of wizard school the next day.

Lying in his big, comfy bed, John wondered what magicalness the next day would bring, what his lessons would be like, and whether he'd get to see the Gryffindors again soon.


End file.
